Surprises
by Koibito
Summary: This story takes place in the moon kingdom. Serena has a surprise for Darien but he has a surprise for her too. A new villain has destroyed Earth and wants the Moon....will it happen...or will the senshi kick butt as usual?


Ch. 1  
  
Serena paced around the room nervously awaiting Darien's return from Earth. He had gone to Earth to help fight a minor battle. Serena heard a knock at the door. Raye and Lita entered the dark room.  
  
"Geez Serena. Why are you walking around in the dark. You've been acting really weird lately. What's wrong?" asked Raye.  
  
"I'm worried about Darien. Have you heard anything from him yet?"   
  
"No, but don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine" replied Lita.  
  
"Darien's strong. He can handle anything. I'm sure the battle he's fighting is just something small. He's been in worse and has survived" added Raye.  
  
"I can't help it. He hasn't contacted any of us in almost a month. I just have a really bad feeling"  
  
Raye rolled her eyes followed and Serena and Lita. They slipped out the door and down the hall to the conference room where all of the other senshi waited.  
  
"Hey guys. Um...I've decided to send a search party for Darien and I'm going to lead it"   
  
"Are you nuts? Everything on Earth has changed since we've lived there. You get lost…or even worse, killed. It's a war zone down there" said Mina.  
  
"Exactly. I'm not going let Darien die there"  
  
"He'll be fine! He doesn't need you to rescue him! He 's strong enough to survive and he knows what he's doing, unlike you. We are not going to let you go, escpecially in you're condition, and get yourself killed!" yelled Amara.  
  
"I don't care! I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
  
Serena stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She hurried back to her bedroom and began packing all of the things she would need for the trip. Three guards came into the room.   
  
"You called for us Princess?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes I did. A long time ago actually. You need to practice getting here when I need you. Anyway, I'm going to Earth and I need you three to come with me"  
  
"But Princess…"  
  
"No buts. We are going and that's final. We'll leave right now"  
  
She gave her bag to one of the guards and headed to the main door. The guards followed closely behind. She was almost to the door when the Senshi appeared in front of her.  
  
"You are not going Serena!" said Raye.  
  
"I'm the princess! I'll go anywhere I damn well please!" she replied as she pushed through them. She opened the door and saw something she didn't expect to see. Darien was standing on the steps talking to six others. "Darien!" she cried. She flew down the steps and into his arms.  
  
"What took you so long?"   
  
"There was a lot more wrong down there than I expected. I got hurt a little bit actually", he said as Serena noticed a deep slash on his shoulder, "I'll be all right".  
  
Serena looked up at the group behind Darien.   
  
"Who are they?" she asked curiously.  
  
"They followed me here actually. They said that they have something of importance to tell us. They seem harmless"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving" said a bright red head from behind Darien.  
  
"So you're saying that you are dangerous?"  
  
"Only to our enemies, which fortunately for you, you are not" the girl replied.   
  
"Well then, let's get inside. My guards will show you the guest rooms and we'll all meet at dinner for this…announcement of great importance"   
  
The guards lead the group inside. Serena took Darien to her room where she bandaged his wound.  
  
"I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you at all but things were a little hectic. Anyway, I brought you something" he said. He pulled a silver box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring which had amethysts and diamonds coming together to make the shape of a moon.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Yes, it' beautiful. Thank you" she said. Darien smiled and wrapped his arms around Serena.   
  
"I love you" he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Serena gathered all of the Senshi and the guests into the banquet room. A large dining table was sitting in the middle of the room, eloquently set with an elegant dinner for everyone.  
  
"So why don't you all introduce yourself" suggested Darien.   
  
A Young, muscular man stood up. He cleared his voice.   
  
"My name is Chance. I am the leader of the group here that you see before you. We are warriors from outside of this galaxy."   
  
The woman sitting beside him stood up.   
  
"I am Chance's fiancé Jade. I train the group" said the girl beside Chance. She kissed him as she sat down.  
  
"I am Mira" said a young girl with bright purple hair. She had a sullen expression across her face.  
  
Serena, Darien and the others looked suspiciously at them. Warriors? Train for what?   
  
"My name is Phillip"  
  
"My name is Derrick"   
  
"And last but not least I am Eden."  
  
  
There was a long silence. Serena picked up her glass and took a sip of her wine. She stared at the 'warriors' for a moment.   
  
"Warriors? From a different galaxy...all righty then...What exactly do you fight?" she asked.  
  
"Evil. . We are protectors, like you and the Sailor scouts. Speaking of the Sailor scouts, where are they? Aren't they supposed to be living here on the moon with you?" asked Jade.  
  
"They're right here" she laughed. The senshi waved bashfully.  
  
"Dude, I didn't know they were all so hot!" whispered Phillip to Derrick. Derrick nodded his head.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you all" said Eden.  
  
"So what is this important information that we need to know?" asked Darien.  
  
"A few years ago Eden had a vision. She saw your kingdom being destroyed by a terrible evil. It was taking over and murdering all of the moon's inhabitants. She told us and we decided to come and warn you, and help you battle" said Jade.  
  
"What kind of evil?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We aren't sure. She couldn't see what was causing all the damage. So are you prepared for such a massive and possible deadly battle?" asked Chance.  
  
There was another strange silence. Trista stood up.  
  
"I would rather die than let this beautiful place be taken over by evil! I will fight till' the end" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Damn right! We can succeed! We are the Sailor Soldiers! Nothing will ever take us out!" screamed Raye. The other senshi stood up and agreed eagerly.  
  
"Yes. We will prevail" said Serena calmly.  
  
"Good. Do you have an open area or something we could use? We need to train?" asked Jade.  
  
"Ya, there's an open area in the back. I'll show you" said Serena. Dinner ended quickly. Serena showed them to the open area and hurried back to her room. Darien was sitting on her bed waiting. She smiled and sat down beside him.   
  
"How bad is it down there?" asked Serena.   
  
"Earth you mean? Bad. Very bad" replied Darien.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's nothing like it was when we lived there and it was a lot worse than I thought. Entire cities have been destroyed, Hundreds of people are being killed everyday...and that's just the beginning of it. I don't know how much longer Earth has before it's destroyed"  
  
"Well then we have to go back! We have to help!"  
  
"No, we can't. I don't want to give up so easily but there's no way to win. I was almost killed. If it wasn't for the guys I brought back I would be dead. They saved my life," he said, "This evil that they said is coming- I hope it's not like the evil that has taken hold of Earth because of it is then we are in big trouble"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to succeed. We are strong...and the warriors seem to be very strong too. Nothing will ever be able to take this life from us"  
  
"You're right. I'm sure we will prevail"  
  
Serena hugged Darien tightly.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you" she smiled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I think Rini will be coming a lot sooner than we thought" she giggled.  
  
"Wha?" he said with a panicked look in his eye.  
  
"You knocked me up! I mean...I'm pregnant!" she shouted. Darien jumped up and turned pale.  
  
"Well....how?"  
  
"Duh! Well when two people love eachother..." she said sarcastically  
  
"Ya, I know that....but pregnant?"  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?"   
  
"Ya but a little unexpected...and what about the battle? You can't fight if you are pregnant!"  
  
"I know but I must help or who knows what could happen. You need me"  
  
"Not necessarily, I'm sure that the warriors and the scouts and I can take care of it. You need to rest and be very careful, ok?"  
  
"Ok. But what if you need me?" she whined.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...or our baby. Does anybody else know about this?"  
  
"Everyone actually. You're the last to know"  
  
"I'm always the last to know."  
  
They stepped out on the balcony and stared down to where the warriors were training. Jade and Eden were engaged in battle of martial arts, Phillip and Chance were fighting back and forth with swords, and Derrick and Mira were attacking eachother with lances.  
  
"They're very good" said Serena.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm not too worried. I think everything will be all right," replied Darien, "I'm gonna go find the guards and see if they've found the things I asked for ok?"  
  
"K" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She left her room and hurried outside. Lita, Raye and Mina were all ready outside ogling the guys.  
  
"They're so skillful...not to mention HOT!" said Raye.  
  
"Really good looking...totally babe-a-licious!" added Mina.  
  
"I think I'm in love!" giggled Lita.   
  
Serena came up behind them. "You guys are so sad. Stop drooling and maybe talk to one of them"  
  
"Easy for you say. You're married. We aren't even close to having a relationship, plus those guys don't seem too interested in us" replied Raye.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Serena. She whispered a suggestion in Raye's ear. She smiled and looked up to Phillip. She waved and winked at him. He smiled back, staring as he tried to fight off Chance but he wasn't quick enough. Within seconds he was lying on his back with a sword to his throat.  
  
"Don't be distracted, especially by a woman. It could mean your death" said Chance.  
  
"I know but.."  
  
"Just...don't."  
  
Chance removed his sword from Phillip's throat. Phillip stood up and sauntered past the girls to where he picked up a bottle of water and took a big gulp. He looked over to Raye and smiled. Raye squealed with delight. "Told ya so" said Serena with pride. All of a sudden there was a piercing scream. They looked over to see Eden lying on the ground, screaming and holding her head.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mina asked Jade who was at Eden's side.  
  
"She's having a vision!" Jade replied. The screams stopped and Eden was gasping.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Mira. Eden grabbed Serena's arm. She tried to speak but was weakened by the pain.   
  
"Is she gonna be ok?" asked Mina.  
  
"Of course. She just needs to rest for a moment" replied Chance.   
  
Eden pointed towards Earth. The frightened look on her face made everyone look up at Earth. All of a sudden there was a low rumble, emanating from Earth. Then it started to shake. There was a strange blue glow radiating from it. Darien put his arms protectively around Serena.   
  
"Something's wrong" said Serena.  
  
"No shit" replied Raye.  
  
"Was that in your vision Eden?" asked Jade. Eden nodded. The weird glow changed to a red glow and the planet began to shake more violently until it exploded into millions of tiny fragments. Everyone fell to the ground as the after shocks of the massive explosion rippled through the moon. A few minutes passed and the tremors stopped. Everyone was confused.  
  
"Oh my god. Did that just really happen?" cried Mira.  
  
"What....the hell was that?" asked Lita.  
  
"I believe...that the Earth just exploded" said Phillip.  
  
"Dear god! It's gone! It's really gone!" screamed Serena.  
  
"I don't understand. How..." whimpered Raye. The other senshi appeared outside.  
  
"Did you guys see that!" yelled Amara. There was an eerie silence as everyone stared up into to space, where Earth used to be. Serena started bawling.   
  
"It was the evil. The one that is coming here" gasped Eden.  
  
"Why...why!" screamed Serena as she pounded her hands on the ground. Darien grabbed her by the shoulders. "Serena! Relax! You don't want to hurt the baby!" he yelled. She collapsed into his arms and began crying again. Crowds of people began to swarm out of their homes to see what had happened. Everything began to shake again. They all rushed inside the palace and into the dining room.   
  
"What's happening now?" screamed Amy.  
  
"It's here" said Eden.  
  
  
Ch.3  
  
They could hear the screams of all the people outside as everything shook. Everyone had crowded under the table except Serena. She ran towards the door.  
  
"Serena no!" screamed Darien.  
  
"I have to see what's happening! I need to help my people!" she screamed as she flew out the door. As soon as she stepped onto the soft ground, everything stopped. She looked all around. There was a odd silence and no people. Darien burst out the door. He grabbed Serena and pulled her inside.  
  
"There's no one out there. Everyone's gone" Serena said.  
  
"Dammit. It's starting. We need to find who-or what-is doing this" ordered Chance..  
  
"Yes. We must prepare for battle" added Jade.   
  
All of a sudden the palace began to tremble and the roof caved in on top of them. Phillip dug his way out of the rubble and began digging for others. Mira and Chance soon followed. Phillip found Darien and pulled him out. "Serena!" he screamed. They all continued looking until they had found everyone, except Serena. "Everyone keep looking!" he ordered. A few minutes later Raye cried out. "I found her!". Everyone rushed over and helped Serena. She had a deep gash on her forehead.   
  
"Ouch Serena, that's a bad cut. We need to bandage you up" said Trista.  
  
"I got it" said Darien as he ripped a piece of his cloak off and placed it on her head.   
  
"Ow," she whined, "do you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Michelle. There was a high pitched screeching coming from the hole in ceiling. Five beams of light shot through the opening in the ceiling. The lights transformed into to five young women. They stood confidently in front of everyone. One of the women stepped towards Serena. Serena trembled. The woman looked extremely dangerous.  
  
"Why aren't you a pretty little thang! I suppose you are Princess Serena?" she said with what sounded like a southern accent.   
  
"Yes. Why are you here and what have you done to my people?" asked Serena.  
  
"Your people are fine...for now. The reason we are here is...domination of course" she said. She suddenly noticed Darien. "....ohhhhhhh, and YOU...must be Prince Darien. The stories are right. You are quite the hunk."   
  
"Keep away from him!" growled Serena as Darien held her back.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Chance.  
  
"You mean you don't know? I figured you would have heard of us by now. I am Sailor Fury. These are my lovely friends, Sailor Envy, Sailor Misery, Sailor Bliss, and Sailor Passion"   
  
"Sailors?" said Serena.  
  
"Surprise! You aren't that unique after all are you?", Fury laughed, "Anyway, I'm going to give you a choice. Bow down to us and give us the Moon Kingdom...or die"  
  
"You actually think I am going to just going to hand it over? I don't think so. We aren't surrendering without a fight" Serena said.  
  
"Oh really? You actually think you're tough don't you! Ha!" laughed Fury.  
  
"You twits are going down!" said Sailor Misery excitedly.  
  
"Bring it" replied Serena.  
  
"Why aren't they afraid?" asked Sailor Passion.  
  
"Because they are foolish! If you all think you are so strong, meet us tomorrow morning, and we shall battle" replied Fury.  
  
"We'll be there" said Chance.  
  
Fury looked over at the six warriors. "And who might you be?" she asked.  
  
"Warriors. The bringers of your downfall" said Jade. Fury laughed.   
  
"See you tomorrow then losers!" Fury yelled. She and others disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
Ch.4  
  
The five evil Sailors sat in their ship, gossiping about what had just happened.  
  
"That went over well! Why the hell didn't we just kill them?" asked Misery as she de-transformed with others.  
  
"Stop complaining Adrien. Fighting them will be fun!" replied Gwen, Sailor Bliss.  
  
"Yes, but it is a pity we have to kill all those hot guys. They certainly are delicious loooking aren't they?" said Jana, Sailor Passion.  
  
"They think that they are so great and powerful, but now, we are going to prove them wrong" said Sonia, Sailor Fury.  
  
"I absolutley love there dresses though? Can we have dresses too Sonia?" asked Olivia, Sailor Envy.  
  
"No! Don't be so...envious!" laughed Sonia. No one else laughed.  
  
"One of those girls looked extremely familiar, like I had met her somewhere before" said Jana.  
  
"Duh! We've been studying the scouts for a very long time. Of course they look familiar" said Gwen.  
  
"No, I mean one of the others. The warriors" Jana replied.  
  
"Them? Dont' worry about them. I'm sure they won't be any trouble" said Sonia.  
  
Ch.5  
Darien pulled Serena out of the dining room and to her bedroom. He grabbed the key off of her dresser.  
  
"It will be safer this way" he murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I told you earlier. You have to stay here until the battles over"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes. You have to...please? I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
"All right. But if it gets to bad out there, I'm going to come help k?"   
  
"Sure. I love you. Bye" he said as he kissed her. She smiled and he left the room. she heard a click.  
  
"Hey! Don't lock the door! Hey!" she screamed as she banged on the door. She soon tired and slumped to the floor.  
  
Ch.6  
  
Dawn came quickly. Everyone was prepared. They waited on the steps for their enemies to appear.  
  
"We out number them. We can kick their butts" said Eden nervously.  
  
"Uh...ya" replied Derrick with the same nervous tone.  
  
"You guys better transform" suggested Darien. The scouts all nodded.  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
The warriors watched in awe as the girls transformed.  
  
"That...was cool" said Mira.  
  
"Look! Here they come!" screamed Jupiter. The evil Sailors appeared as they had before, as flashes of light. But this time they had a crowd of people behind them. The Warriors, Sailors and Darien ran forward, clashing with crowd. The evil Sailors stood behind and watched as many of their followers were killed ruthlessly. The bodies began to pile up until only a few were left. The evil scouts suddenly pushed their way through the remaining people.   
  
"Fury Demon Heart Attack!" screamed Fury as she attacked Chance. Chance went toppling backwards and fell into Darien, knocking him over. Jade ran forwards, attacking Fury with rage. The glimmering sword in Jade's hand came down onto Fury's shoulder. She screamed in pain. A sword of her own appeared. Meanwhile, Chance stood up and jumped in to the fight between Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Misery,and Bliss. He pulled out a lance and began to bash Misery while the others battled back and forth with Bliss. "Misery slamming blast!" screamed Misery as a blue light enveloped Chance. He was hoisted into the air and thrown into a wall. Jade glanced to her side and saw Chance twitching on the ground. "Chance!" she screamed. "Look out!" he yelled back as he stood up. *Without warning, Fury's blade came down and sliced into Jade. Jade stood for moment. The blade was so fast as it sliced through the air she didn't even realize what had happened. Not until she had looked down and seen her insides fall out. A small whimper escaped from her throat before she fell to ground. Chance watched her die, his heart breaking as it happened. He stood motionless and silent, his breath quickening as he began to panic. Everyone had stopped fighting. They all stared at the bloody and mangled body on the ground. Tears streamed down Mira and Eden's faces. Fury held her wounded shoulder. She had a meniacle smile on her face as she looked down at the death she had caused. Chance ran to Jade and slumped down beside her, picking up her hand. A cold and blank look was plastered on her face. Her eyes were open, glossy and empty. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault" he whispered as the tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up at Fury.   
  
"Kill me. Just get it over with" he mumbled to her.  
  
"Why...so you can be with your precious Jade? No. I am going to make you suffer!" she replied.  
  
"Do it!" he screamed as he grabbed her wrist and pointed the sword towards his heart. Fury laughed. Chances face was flushed with anger. He didn't care about his life or the fate of the Moon. All he wanted was death and to be with Jade.   
  
"Chance! Don't! Get the hell away from her!" screamed Phillip.   
  
"Chance, we need you! Please, don't let her kill you!" screamed Eden.  
  
Fury looked down on Chance. There was no fear in his eyes. Just sadness. For a moment she felt sympathetic for him but her feeling of hate came quickly flooding back. She removed Chance's hand from the handle of her sword, replacing it with hers. She thrust the sword deep into his chest and into his heart. The look of pain and anger on his face melted away and he collapsed onto Jade.   
  
"No! Chance!" cried Mira.   
  
"Looks like we've done enough damage for one day! C'mon girls! Let's go! See you soon losers!" scremed Fury. Fury and the other scouts dissapeared.   
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
